The Big Trio
by MentalInstitution
Summary: A month has passed since Crash and his friends defeated Cortex however an even bigger threat has emerged! Master Hand has returned but he allies himself with Polygon Man and they plan to take over the entire universe known to man. Will the universe's greatest hope will be able to stop them or will evil finally win?
1. Chapter 1

This is an in between story of what happens after our heros defeat Cortex and I hope you enjoy it.

The Big Trio

Prologue

Somewhere in a diffrent universe, a giant hand laid battered and injured. " How did I lose?" He said. " How could I've lost to a bunch of mere weaklings?"

" Perhaps because you were weak as well," A Voice said.

" How dare you call Master Hand "**weak"!"**

A giant crystalized head emerged from the shadows and had an evil smile on his face.

" Who are you?" Master Hand asked.

" I am Polygon Man, the most powerful being in the universe," The head said. " And I will help you get your revenge."

" Excellent," Master Hand said. " Now I'll get my hands on that little plumber." Polygon Man surrounded himself with a purple aura and shot a thin ray at Master Hand then the hand released his new energy and left a pile of destruction.

" I'm even more stronger than before!" cried Master Hand. " Now I-We will prove ourselves to be the most powerful beings in the universe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The most powerful beings make a truce and decided to head for Mario! " How will the heroic plumber be able to stop Master Hand this time? Find Out Next week."


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

The Big Trio

Chapter 1: Not Your Average Day

A large turtle/dragon hybrid creature name Bowser fired a huge blast of fire at a small plumber who wore blue overralls, a red hat with an M on top and brown shoes. " Stand still!" The creature cried. Next to him was a princess in a cage who wore a pink dress and had blond hair.

" Help me!" She cried. The plumber slid underneath Bowser and quickly jumped on a button that made the ground collapse then the koopa king fell down.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried while falling. Mario opened the cage and freed the princess from her prison.

" Thank you Mario," She said. " You did it once again." She gave him a kiss and made the plumber blush then he carried the princess back home.

Later...

The entire Mushroom Kingdom had a celebration once again for Mario's victory against Bowser and Princess Peach was safe. They were had an award for the plumber and put it around his neck and next to him was little brother Luigi who gave him a hug. And just when things were normal, the clouds darkened making everyone worried and scared. Mario looked up wondering who could be doing this then a giant hand emerged from the skies and went towards the plumber.

" Mario," Master Hand said. " We meet again at last." Mario was in a battle stance preparing to attack and charged at the giant hand but was struck by bolts of lightining from Master Hand's fingers and crashed into a wall.

" Mario!" Luigi cried while heading to his brother. Master Hand made some kind of orb and threw it at Mario then Peach jumped in and she, Mario and Luigi vanished. Master Hand vanished as well and left the toads frightened that their friends will never return again

Mario, Luigi and Peach are gone? Where have they've gone? Will they return home? Find out next week

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Trio

Chapter 2: Not Your Average Day Pt. II

A creature with orange fur and wore shorts and shoes was running from a man with an unusualy large head with an N on top of his head who was on a robot.

" At last," The man said. " I'll finally get rid of Crash forever!"

" Crash!" A wooden Mask cried. " Do something before Cortex turns us into dust!" The bandicoot nodded and jumped on a tree and landed on top of Cortex's machine.  
" Get off!" Cortex demanded while trying to get Crash off but failed. Crash found the core of the robot and ripped it out then caused the robot to be deactivated and Cortex jumped out of it before it exploded.

" Curse you Crash!" He cried as he ran back to his lab.  
" Good job Crash," The mask said. " You did it again." The bandicoot smiled and gave a wink then the two headed back home.

Somewhere...

Somewhere in N. Sanity Island, the black ooze slithered across searching for something. " I need Mojo," It said. " Need it to grow." It came across a large temple and saw the blue ooze. " Yes," It said. It began sucking the mojo and began to grow arms, eyes and a mouth. " Need more power," It said. " I NEED MORE!"

Bandicoot House...

Crash and his friend Aku Aku came inside their house and a female bandicoot with googles on her head, had blond hair, a blue and white shirt and yellow pants was Coco. Next to her was bandicoot who had red fur, a cybernetic hand and wore camaflauge pants was Crunch.

" Hey Crash!" The female bandicoot said. " Another vicotory again?" Crash nodded yes and

Aku Aku said, " I guess after his last plan, he's been coming up with many other plans to stop Crash."

" Hey guys," Crunch said. " Come look outside." The others came towards the window and saw some black ooze slithering across their house.

" Eeeeewwwww," Coco said. " What is that thing?"

" I don't know," Aku Aku said. " But it doesn't look friendly." The group jumped outside and confronted the ooze.

" Who are you insects?" It said.

" The same thing we want to know," Aku Aku said. " Who are **YOU**?"

" I am Nightmare, Destroyer of Life!" It cried. " I have returned from my eternal slumber after some chunk of crystals crashed into my tomb."

Aku Aku realized it was apart of Chaotic's and said, " How was that possible, Chaotic was destroyed!" " There was nothing left of him after he was blown up when we left."

It doesn't matter anymore," Nightmare said. " Time to die!" The group prepared to fight him but out of nowhere, a giant crystalized head appeared before them and shot an orb at them then they disappeared.

In another dimension...

A blue spikey creature who wore gloves and shoes was running at incredible speed. He was known to be the fastest creature alive and his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Behind him was a hedgehog like him but was green and had a black leathered jacket with flames on him and wore a crown and glasses. That was Scourge, Sonic's alter-dimensional twin.

" Get back here, Sonic!" Scourge cried.  
" You're gonna have to catch me first!" Sonic said. The hedgehog went even faster and disappeared infront of Scourge.

" Hah! two can play at that game!" Scourge said. He too went faster and managed to keep up with Sonic. " I've got you now!" out of nowhere, a white glove with two spikes on it hit Scourge in his face and sent him flying in the sky then crashed down to the ground.

" Thanks Knuckles," Sonic said. A red echinda was next to him and said, " You're welcome." A plane landed and a small fox with two tails came towards Sonic and Knuckles.

" Hey Sonic and Knuckles!" The fox cried.

" Hey Tails," They said.

" I got the Warp Ring incase you needed it to bring Scourge back to the prison," Tails said. He had a ring that was bigger than his hand and gave it to Sonic.

" Thanks Tails," Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up. As soon as Sonic was about to activate the Warp Ring, a portal appeared and a familiar plumber came out of it.

" Hey Mario!" Sonic said and was giving him a handshake. The plumber swatted Sonic's hand and grabbed Scourge then ran to the portal again.

" Hey!" Sonic cried. He tackled the plumber but still had Scourge in his grasp then the portal disappeared.

" Sonic!" Knuckles and Tails cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Trio

Chapter 3: Not Your Average Day Pt. III

In another universe...

A male purple dragon name Spyro was avoiding a large fist that left a huge dent on the wall then the dragon shot a blast of fire at the giant.

" Aggh!" The giant said. " Why can't you dragons just go some other place so I have World Domination?"

" Maybe if you stopped your evil ways," The dragon said. " This wouldn't happened."

" That's it!" The giant cried. " I've had enough of your nonsence, I'll get rid of you once and for all!" He shot a large beam at Spyro but he was too fast then the dragon charged at him head on and bashed his head into the giants forehead and the giant crashed into the ground.

" That'll tell you not mess with things that are small," The Spyro said. " Huh?" He looked up and saw the ceiling was beginning to collaspse so he quickly grabbed Ripto, who had shrunk to his normal size and dashed out of the castle until a piece of the ceiling hit the dragon's wing and fell down. The Spyro tried flying but his wing was broken and couldn't budge then a dragon just like him but female grabbed him and was able to get out just in time.

" Thanks," Spyro said.

" Your welcome," She said. Her name was Cynder and she was one of Spyro's best friends and always helped out when needed. Later on, the two were heading back home and even saw Sparx, Spyro's friend.

" Hey guys!" He cried. The two dragons flew towards him until out of nowhere came an orb that sucked Spyro and Cynder inside. Sparx got closer and saw his friends were gone. " Guys?"

In Another Universe...

Somewhere on an island, a frigate bird name Red was training out in the opening and near him was a giant tree house where a female hawk was working at.

" Hey Red!" She cried. " Do you think you could get some plutonium?"

" Yeah Sure!" Red replied back. The bird flew up and went through the forest but was unsuccessful. " I don't get it, there's plutonium **everywhere **on this island so why am I having so much trouble finding some?" He searched out more and saw something shining on the ground. " There it is!" He flew down and found the shining object but it wasn't plutonium. What the heck is that?" He looked around it and out of nowhere a giant hand appeared and ambushed Red and punched him inside the orb and disappeared.

Another Universe...

" WHERE IS HE?!" cried a man. The man was tall, he wore pirate clothing , he carried a sword with skulls on it and he was a being of a shadow. His name was Nightshade, Captain of The Shadow Pirates. He was a powerful warrior but had a terrifying past foor his parents were burnt alive from a mysterious murderer so the fighter plans to find him to avenge his parent's death.

" I don't know what you're talking about!" cried a man who was being held by his shirt.

" My patient is running thin so I suggest you to spill it before I get even more angry!" NightShade cried.

" I told you, I don't know what your talking about!" The man yelled once more. The Shadow warrior shoved the man to a wall and walked away and headed somewhere else. He sailed across the sea and headed to another island. He traveled for miles but could not find any civilization until he heard a rustle. Nightshade grabbed to white pistols from his belt and prepared to shoot at whatever is watching him. It was a komodo dragon and it fled as soon as it saw Nightshade then out of nowhere a giant hand punched NightShade and slammed him against a rock.

" Who are you?" NightShade asked.

" You'll find out soon enough," The Hand said while having a ball of energy in his hand. He threw it but the shadow warrior dodged it and fired two giant fireballs from his pistols but the attack didn't faze the hand then it shot bolts of lightining at him. NightShade jumped and shot more fireballs and managed to hit the hand but still didn't hurt him.

" It doesn't matter what you do," The hand cried. " I'm still stronger than you!"

" We'll see!" cried NightShade while grabbing his sword. He threw it and the sword was engulfed by purple flames and stabbed the hand.

" Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha!" The hand cried.  
" Is he immortal?" NightShade said. " Nobody could've survived that."

" Do you really think a mere sword would kill me?" The hand said. " And you call your slef a true warrior."

NightShade was engulfed by a red aura and held out his hand then a ball made of shadows began to grow. " Negative Shadow Ball!" He cried. He shot the ball and it hit the hand and left scratches on it. " How can this thing withstand my attacks?"

" I grow tired of this battle," The hand said while charging another orb. " Say goodbye!" The orb hit NightShade and sucked him right in then the hand disappeared into the clouds.

What happend to Red, Spyro, Cynder and NightShade? Will they manage to find a way back to their time or will Master Hand and Polygon Man's conquest for Universal Destruction come true? Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

The Big Trio

Chapter 4: Not Your Average Day Pt. IV

Previous Universe...

" Sonic?!" cried a pink hedgehog. She wore a red pink skirt and shoes and her name was Amy. " Where is that hedgehog?" She turned and saw a red echinda and an fox running towards her. " Hey Knuckles! Tails!"

" Amy?" Tails said. " What are you doing here?"

" I came looking for Sonic, duh," Amy said.

" Sonic's gone," Knuckles said.

" What?" Amy said having abit of worryy in her words.

" Mario took Scourge and Sonic came along with him," Knuckles explained.

" There's only one person who could help us," Tails said. " And I think I know where we can find him."

Somewhere in Mobius...

A black hedgehog, a bat and a robot were in a forest to search for something. " Where are we?" The bat asked. " It feels like we've been walking for hours." The group halted and saw a shiny object glowing so the black hedgehog grabbed it.  
" Excellent, we found a Chaos Emerald," The black hedgehog said.

" Shadow!" A voice cried.

The group turned and saw an echinda, a fox and a pink hedgehog.

" Not those guys," The bat said.

Once they got there, the bat asked, " What do you guys want?"

" Mario came here and took Scourge so he tried stopping him but he got in aswell," Tails explained. " So we were wondering if you could somehow teleport us where he is." Shadow thought for a minute and before he could make a decision, a blast almost hit them. The group turned and saw a robotic versions of Sonic and Scourge.

" Metal Sonic?" Shadow said.

" And Metal Scourge?" Tails said.

" We have come here to kill Sonic and Scourge," Metal Sonic said.

" But why pass another Hedgehog from another?" Metal Scourge said

The robotic dou charged at the group and shot valleys of missles at them.

" Look out!" Knuckles cried. So they did and Omega shot a laser at them but the robots were too quick then Knuckles flew up to the sky and tried to hit them and missed aswell.

Shadow jumped and grabbed hold of Metal Scourge then he tried using him against Metal Sonic. He shoved Metal Scourge into Metal Sonic and they exploded.

" Any way, lets get back to business," Shadow said. Out of nowhere, a giant crystalized head appeared and rebuilt Metal Scourge and Metal Sonic then he had an orb in his hand and sucked everyone in it.

Another Universe...

" Someone help!" cried an innocent woman. A bunch of sharks in air suits called Sharkmen were stealing a basket from a lady and ran away with it until a young girl about 16 stood in their path. She had pink hair and carried two swords, she had a shirt that showed her stomach and had really large sleeves aswell.

" Return that basket at once," She said. " Or I'll make you."

The sharkman charged at her but she was able to take them down with one strike from her swords and grabbed the basket to return to the lady.

" Thank you so much," The lady said.

" Your welcome," She said. The warrior jumped onto a tree and jumped onto another then she saw a famiar figure. " RazorTooth?" She jumped off but before she could ask, the figure ran so she tried to get up to him. The figure was fast for someone big so then Shade decided to use the trees for her advantage so she jumped up and managed to catch up. She jumped down and landed on top of the figure and looked at its face. " It's just an illusion." The shadow vanished and a giant hand appeared before her. " Who are you?"

" Your future ruler," He said. He shot bolts of lightning at her and began to electicute her then she began to transform to her dark form. The lightning bounced off of her and hit him instead.

" DIE!" She cried. She punched the hand then elbowed it and slammed it to the ground. The hand swatted Shade and caused her to hit a tree then threw an orb at her.

" Finally," The hand said. " These fighters seem too powerful to live, I guest I kill them when we're done with them. The hand made a portal and went through it and disppeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

The Big Trio

Chapter 5: Check and Mate

Somewhere in a strange universe, Master Hand and Polygon Man were playing Checkers and had everyone as a checkers coin.

" Let's see," Master Hand said. " I'll move Mario next to that orange furred creature."

" Excellent choice Master Hand," Polygon Man said.

**GreenHill...**

Mario appeared from some portal and was falling down to the ground but luckily had a cape in his pocket and used it to slow down his fall then he looked around knowing he wasn't home.

" Wooooooaaaahhhh!" cried a voice from the skies.

Crash was soaring down the sky and eventually crashed down to the ground leaving a huge crater. Crash rubbed his head to ease the pain and looked around then saw a plumber staring at him. The Bandicoot was curious about the plumber and spun around him and knocked him down. Mario jumped back up and punched Crash in the face then charged at him with a kick to the stomach. Crash got up and spun around once more but created a tornado around him making it difficult for Mario to attack him so the plumber spun around too and even created a tornado aswell. They clashed into eachother and caused after shocks then they would hit eachother again and sent things flying in the air. Mario grabbed a fire leaf out of his pocket and ate then his attire was now red and white then he began to shoot fire balls at Crash but the tornado easily deflected them like beach balls. The plumber charged up another fireball but made it bigger and shot it at the bandicoot and managed to hit him. Crash got back up spun once more but Mario swift kick him in the face and punched him in the stomach. Crash was hurt and all of a sudden, a hand was held out and it was the plumber so he helped pick up Crash. Mario explained to the bandicoot what the plumber saw before he got here so then the two allied with eachother and headed somewhere else.

**Peach's Castle...**

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHH!" Crunch cried as he was falling. He crashed into a castle and was knocked out. Later, Crunch woke up and saw small mushroom people watching him and screamed in horror.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Mushroom people cried.

" What are you?" Crunch asked.

" We are the Toads people," said a toad with a mustache. " I'm Toadstol and how did you get here?"

" I don't remember much," Crunch said with his hand on his head. " There was this crystallized head and this white flash appeared then poof! I'm here."

" I'm sorry to here that," Toadstol said. " Can you help us?"

" With what?" Crunch asked.

" There's this cruel villian name Bowser and he always tries to kidnap her but since we don't have Mario here or the princess, he could invade our home and took control."

" Don't worry," Crunch said with a thumbs up. " I'll protect you until this "Mario" and your princess comes back." Out of nowhere, a loud rumble came from outside so everyone ran out and saw a ship floating towards them.

" Oh no!" cried a toad.

" He's here!" Another toad cried. The Toads ran to their houses to hide and Crunch stood waiting for this "Bowser to show his face then the turtle/dragon hybrid called Bowser was on his floating car and came out of it to confront his strange new foe.

" Who are you?" The creature asked.

" Name's Crunch," The Bandicoot said. " And you're "King" Bowser?"

" Why yes I am," He said. " Where's that puny plumber so I can teach him a lesson or two."

" He's gone," Crunch explained. " But for now, you'll deal with me." The two got into a battle stance then Bowser shot a blast of fire at Crunch but he was able to get out of the way in time.

" Take this!" Bowser cried. He shot a fire ball and Crunch was able to dodge it barely and shot a shot a blast from his left hand. Bowser went inside his shell and delt with no damage then he charged at Crunch while being in his shell but the bandicoot moved out of the way and while he was in the air, he doved down to the ground while having his fist ready to hit Bowser. He managed to hit him but his shell was too hard then Bowser shot fire while being in his shell and surrounded Crunch in a circle of fire then charged at him once more. The Bandicoot charged up another blast waited for Bowser to get closer then when he was close he shot the blast and caused Bowser slamming into the castle.

" Are you finished?" Crunch said. " If you are, that's disappointing."

" I am the King of Koopas," he cried. " And I will not lose to some wild furry animal." Out of nowhere, a sythe almost hit Bowser then the two turned and saw a knight who's face couldn't be seen with all the fire inside.

" So you're one of those fighters Lord Hand was talking about, The Knight said. " Very well, I'll have both of your heads!"

To Be Continued...

A New fighter has entered the battle between Bowser and Crunch. Will these two powerhouses be able to stand a chance against the Knight or will they have their heads taken away just as the Knight promised? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

The Big Trio

Chapter 6: Hunted

The Knight pulled the sythe out of the hole it made and he glared at Crunch and Bowser. The two looked at eachother and realized they had to work together so they charged at him then the Knight pulled out his sythe again and it sprung out as if it were a hook grappler. The two dodged it and Bowser shot a blast of fire while Crunch shot a blast from his hand but were easily deflected by the Knight's sword. The Koopa King tried to punch the Knight but he grabbed his arm and threw him against a Toad's house then Crunch was able to get a hit and fired a missle at him too. The Knight was angry and swatted Crunch with his sythe against a tree then Bowser slammed into the Knight while being in his shell. While being distracted, Crunch pressed a button on his hand and made his hand turn into a giant machine gun then shot tons of laser beams at him but they would bounce off of him. The Knight turned and shoved his sword into the ground and a after shock was heading towards the Bandicoot who barely avoided it once it came close then Bowser got a lucky hit by swatting his giant claws at the Knight which gave Crunch a chance to get a shot at the deadly fighter so he shot a blast and managed to hit him.

The Knight got up once more and the flames in his helmet engulfed his head and held out his sword in front of him.

" Chaotic Flames!" cried The Knight. He shot a blast of blue fire at the two power houses but they were able to move in time as the flames left a huge burnt mark on the ground.

" Stand still you insignificant fools!" He cried once more. He shot another blast of fire but missed again then Crunch and Bowser charged as one at The Knight and Bowser did some rapid spin move that was blocked by the Knight's sword while Crunch gave the Knight a hard punch that sent him flying into the castle. The two dashed into the castle and found the knight still laying on the ground.

" Are you finished?" Crunch asked. The Knight slowly got up and spun his sword around above him creating a fire-like tornado.

" Fire Spin!" The Knight cried. The tornado of fire headed towards the two fighters but Crunch was able to destroy it by shooting a large plasma blast at it then Bowser did another rapid spin and knocked the Knight down.

" Who are you?!" Bowser asked harshly. " And why did you attack us?"

" I am Sythe," The Knight said. " I was sent here by Lord Hand to kill you."

" Master Hand's back?" Bowser said. " What's he planning this time?"

" He's planning to get rid of all that oppose him so that he can rule all dimensions," Sythe said. " But he's not alone." " He allied with another being name Polygon Man and they both plan to rule every universe known to man." " But this is all a game." All of a sudden, Sythe was engulfed by portal and disappeared then Crunch turned to Bowser and asked, " Who the heck is Lord Hand?"

" It's Master Hand," Bowser stated correctly. " He's the most powerful being in the universe but we were able to defeat him the last time we fought him."

" And the other guy?" Crunch asked.

" No idea," Bowser said. " He must be the reason why Master Hand came back."

" Then what are we waiting for," Crunch said. " Lets get them."

" We can't," Bowser said. " Two men can't fight two powerful beings, we need to find the others so that way we'll have a better chance at defeating them."

" Right!" Crunch said. The two dashed from the damaged castle and went to find a way to get out of this dimension.

**NightShade's Universe...**

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shade cried. She eventually stopped her fall by jumping tree to tree and landed safely on the ground.

" Where am I?" Shade asked herself. She walked through the huge forest and seemed to be lost. She jumped onto a tree and saw a huge mass of the forest from where she was. All of a sudden, she heard a stomp coming from in front of her then it turned into loud running that shook the ground. A giant creature with iron all over ambushed Shade and almost stepped on her but she was able to move out of the way just in the nick of time.

" So, you're one of those fighters Lord Hand was talking about," It said.

" Who are you?" Shade asked.  
" I'm IronHead," He said. " And I'm gonna crush you into tiny pieces!"

IronHead charge at her like a bull and hit a bunch of trees instead of her then Shade shot ball made out of darkness at the beast but nothing happend.

" This isn't good," Shade said.

**Master Hand's plan has been revealed! will our heros find away to beat this foe or will they fall and their homes will be destroyed? Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Trio

Chapter 7: Hunted Pt. II

**Shade's Universe...**

NightShade opened his eyes but they were blury so he wiped his eyes and saw he was on a diffrent island.

" What is this place?" NightShade asked. He looked around and cut his way through the large bushes then all of a sudden he heard rustling so then he held out his sword preparing to attack.

"Who's there?" NightShade demanded. He turned in each direction not knowing where his enemy might strike then a tiny black furry creature with sharp teeth coming out of its mouth and razor sharp claws popped out of the bushes trying to attack NightShade but the shadow warrior avoided the creature and kicked the creature on the back knocking it against a tree. NightShade came closer to creature having his sword and cried, " Who are you?!"

" Razor is my name," It said. " Thought you were food."

" Ok," NightShade said. " Where am I?"

" You are in Rose Island," Razor explained. " Beautiful place."

" You're right about that," NightShade thought. He looked at the island and the beauty of it for it had roses and dadielines all over the place, the trees were moist including the leaves and the wind blew softly through the air.

" What you think?" Razor asked. " Place is wonder-" His ear twitched signaling something was close...very close. "Hide," Razor whispered. The two hid under a few bushes and saw a rock creature with glowing red eyes and a red wristband.

" What is that thing?" NightShade whispered.

" Razor never seen flaming rock before," The furry creature said. The rock creature looked around searching for something.

" That's it," NightShade said. " I'm not sitting here hiding like a coward. The Shadow warrior jumped out of the bushes and cried out a warrior cry and shot a shadow ball at the rock creature but had no affect.

" What shadow man doing?!" Razor cried while aiding NightShade. NightShade took out his sword and struck at the creature's arm but its skin was too hard then it shot a blast of fire from its chest at NightShade who avoided the attack. Razor shot an X by forming an X with his claws and it managed to hit him sending him flying into a rock then NightShade charged at him with his sword engulfed by darkness and hit the rock creature on his arm which left cracks. The rock creature roared and threw a large rock at them but NightShade easily destroyed the rock with a basic kick while Razor shot small purple thorns from his hands and it seemed to not affect the creature at all.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" NightShade cried. He was surrounded by a red aura and made the wind blew harshly then charged at the rock creature with his fists ready to attack. The rock creature put his arms over his face but NightShade easily broke his defence and gave him a hard kick that left a mark on the creature's stomach then shoved his sword into the same spot causing some lava that acted like blood and the creature fell to the ground while his blood drained out. Out of nowhere, the rock creature was surrounded by light and disappeared along with it then NightShade and Razor were wondering what had happend.

**In an empty universe...**

The rock creature appeared in some kind of empty world and looked and saw his wound was healed.

" Inferno," a voice said. " This is the creature that's supposed to be the most feared monster of all?" It was Polygon Man and he was furious that his minion failed to kill the warriors." Very well, I hope IronHead finishes the job." The creature known as Inferno was on his knees meaning he wanted another chance. " Allright fine, but if you fail again, I will erase you from existence."

" Relax Polygon Man," another voice said. It was Master Hand who seemed calm and didn't seem to care if his enemies had the upperhand. " We have something they don't have."

" And what is it?" Polygon Man asked.  
" This." Master Hand had a cube that had lines that brightened and it floated.

" What it that?" Polygon Man asked amazed by the beauty of the cube.

" It's called The Cube of Creation," Master Hand explained. " I had my minion, Red Hood find it because I could somehow sence it's enormous power from a far distance." " Apparently, this cube can do anything:world domination, becoming a ruler or a **GOD **even and can create anything with this artifact."

" Amazing," Polygon Man said.

" And to be sure this artifact will be safe, I'll send Red Hood to kill some of those **Wretched **Smashers," Master Hand said while clutching his fist. A figure who's face and body was covered with a red hood and had two large swords for hands.

" What is thy bidding, my master?" Red Hood asked. Master Hand showed the intemidating warrior a pink hedghog and a lady in a pink dress found themselves in a diffrent world.

" Those two," Master Hand said. " Kill them."

" I will Master," He said. " And I will bring their heads as an award."

**Master Hand's out for blood and wants all the Smasher gone for good and now he sends an unknown assassin who calls himself RedHood to find Amy and Peach! Will the two love birds be able to stop this unknown fighter? or will Red Hood's mission be completed? Find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Trio

Chapter: 8 Hunted pt. III

in an island, Amy was walking through the bushes and couldn't find Sonic and the others.

" SONIC?!" Amy cried. " TAILS!KNUCKLES!SHADOW!ANYONE?!" She fell down to her knees and seemed to have lost hope.

" Hey," A voice said. Amy looked up and saw a girl with shiny blond hair and a pink dress.

" Who are you?" Amy asked.

" I'm Peach," She said. " And your name is?"

" Amy," The pink Hedgehog said.

" What's wrong?" Peach asked.

" I lost my friends," She explained. " And I don't know what I can do to save them." Amy began to have tears so Peach came next to her and went to comfort her.

" It's okay," Peach said. " I too lost my friends and I'm trying to find a way to find them.

" Are you are?" Amy asked while wiping her tears. Peach nodded yes then she got up and gave her a handshake.

" Thank you for helping me feel better," The Pink Hedgehog said.

" You're welco-" She said. She fell down and had a dart on her back then Amy tried to wake her up but wouldn't butched.  
" Where are yo-" Amy too fell and had a dart on her arm.

" Don't worry child," A figure with a red cloak said. " Everything will all be better soon."

**Unknown Universe...**

Sythe appeared back in the empty universe and Master Hand stood floating across him.

" Did you find the artifact?" Master Hand asked.

" I'm afraid not my Lord," Sythe said while kneeling to his knees. " I had incountered with some of the Smash Fighters and they were able to take me down."

" Very well," Master Hand said turning around. " I have found an artifact in this dimension." " Do not fail me again, Sythe."

" I won't my Lord," Sythe said. " I wont."

**NightShade's Universe...**

" WHOA!" Shade cried while dodging IronHead's fist. She moved again as IronHead left a huge mark on the ground.

" You can't dodge forever," IronHead said. " You may have speed, but I have power!" The brute charged at Shade but hit a tree instead then Shade grabbed one of her swords and shot purple lightning at IronHead but managed to dodge it. She grew fustrated that her attacks were not working and began to be engulfed by a black aura.

" DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" She cried as her dark form began to take over. IronHead got up an saw Shade's new form and was curious about it. The Brute charged at her once more but the enraged teen easily stopped his tracks and threw him to the ground. IronHead got up again but once again was back on the ground then Shade grabbed the brute by his throat and nearly strangled him to death until an energy blast hit her. She turned her attention and saw a black hedgehog standing across from her.

" Surrender now," The Hedgehog said. " Or feel the power of the ultimate life-form!"

**Shade is out of control! will this hedgehog be able to stop Shade's anger from destroying herself? Find out next time on The Big Trio!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Big Trio

Chapter 9: A Rebellious Plan

_**Spyro's Universe...**_

" Ugh, my head," Red said while waking up. He looked and saw he was in some kind of village and they were full of dragons. " What kind of place is this?" all of a sudden, he saw a familair dragon fly passing by so then he confronted him. " Sparx?"

" Do you know m-" Sparx paused. " Wait, Red, is that you?"

" Yeah," Red said. " It's been awhile has it?"

" Sure has," Sparx said. " So how's Shade?"

" I'm not sure," Red said. " I haven't seen her in months but something doesn't seem right."

" Yeah, Spyro and Cynder disappeared and I'm not sure the village will be safe when Ripto comes back," Sparx said.

" Who ever it is is," Red said. " He wants all of us out of the picture." Out of nowhere, Sythe with black armor who carried a sythe was lurking around the woods to be sure no one spots him.

" Hey you!" Sparx cried. The Sythe turned and ran so the two heros chased after him through the woods. Eventually, they stopped at a dessert land and the knight took out his sythe preparing to battle.

" WHO ARE YOU?" The Knight asked. " AND WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME?!"

" Why are _**YOU**_ lurking through the forest?" Red asked.

" That is none of your concern," Sythe said. " But since you wont leave me alone, I guess I'll have to get rid of you."

" Good luck trying that," Red said. The two charged at eachother and were locked in hand to hand combat. The two seemed to matched in strengh then they broke out and Sythe thrusted his sythe at Red but the bird avoided the attack.

" Fire Spin!" Sythe cried while spinning his sythe. He gestured his sword at Red and the fire-like tornado charged at the bird. Red shot shadow balls at the tornado and destroyed it easily then Sythe suprised attacked him and almost sliced Red with his sythe. The Knight had his weapons in the air and began spinning them around creating a ball of fire.

" Let's see you dodge this one," Sythe said.

" Bring it," Red said. Sythe sent his fire balls at Red and the bird charged towards them then collided against them creating an explosion.

" Hah! He's dead," Sythe said.

" Not dead enough," Red said.

" What?!" Sythe cried. " How could've you took that head on and survive?!"

" It's over," Red said. " You can't win."

" You maybe right," The Knight said. Sythe thrusted his sword and somehow ripped a hole through time. " We'll meet again and when we do, I'll make sure you die a painful death." Sythe jumped into the hole and it vanished.

" What are we going to do?" Sparx asked.

" We've got to tell the others," Red said.

_**Sythe seems to have a plan! What will he do? What will Red and Sparx do to warn the others? Find out soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 10: Meaning of Feelings**_

_**Crash's Universe...**_

" WWWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic cried. Scourge, Mario and Sonic were falling through the air and crashed into the forest. Sonic got up and was dazed and turned to see Scourge still knocked out and Mario standing like nothing happend. The Blue Hedgehog knew Mario for awhile and knew the plumber would never do something like this.

" Who are you?" Sonic asked. " And what have you done to my friend?"

" So you finally catch on you, you wreched rat," He said. Mario began morphing into something else and became a small turtle who looked like Bowser but smaller and had no teeth. " Haha! I tricked you! Now I'll prove that I can beat you."

" Show what you got!" Sonic said being in a battle stance. " And I'm not gonna hold back!" The two stood still waiting for one of them to attack then Sonic vansished.

" Where'd he go?" Bowser Jr said looking around. Out of nowhere, Sonic appeared and punched Jr right in the center of his face and sent flying through the forest then crashed into a hard rock. Jr got up feeling sore from the hard hit then he did a rabid spin attack and hit Sonic but the hedgehog quickly recovered and kicked Jr in his stomach. Sonic curled up into a ball and hit Jr in the stomach again then turned back and spun around while hitting him and finally kicked in the stomach once more sending him crashing down to the ground. Jr barely got up and let out a cry.

" HOW DARE YOU?!" He said. Sonic landed safely on the ground and curled into ball again and began to charge up more energy.

" It's over Jr!" Sonic said. He charged at Jr and was engulfed by a blue aura then collided into the koopa sending both of them crashing into a mountain. The mountain crumbled down due to the impact from Sonic and crashe down like a tree. Sonic got up and was injured.

" Man," Sonic said. " I must've put too much power into that spin dash." The hedgehog turned and saw Scourge getting up.

" Uggghhh," Scourge said. " Where am I?" The hedgehog turned and saw Sonic. " YOU!" He charged at Sonic but he was able to dodge it in time then Scourge did a spin dash and hit Sonic.

" Come on Sonic," Scourge said. " Is that all you got?"

" He's right," Sonic thought. " That battle with Jr took alot from me." " If a miracle were to happen, maybe I could take him down aswell." He turned and saw a red Chaos Emerald near a tree. " Speak of the devil, how did it get here?" Sonic turned to Scourge and did a spin dash as well and sent him against a rock then the hedgehog quickly grabbed the emerald and held it near his forehead.

" Chaos Emerald," Sonic said. " Please, lend me your power!" The emerald glowed and its power went into Sonic's body then he let out his new energy.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He cried. Scourge emerged from the rubble and saw Sonic's new appearence. He was now red and his spikes went down to his knees and he was surrounded by flaming red aura. " Let's begin Round 2!"

_**NightShade's Universe...**_

" Surrender now or I'll have no choice but to put you down," Shadow said. Shade was so angry, she acted like a wild monster and charged at Shadow but he was too quick and she crashed to the ground. She got back up and charged up Shadow Ball and shot it at the hedgehog. " You're blinded by rage, you can't even aim straight."

" SHUT UP!" Shade cried. Iron Head charged at Shade while she was off guard and bashed into her.

" Thanks for the distraction who ever you are," Iron Head said. Shadow kicked Iron Head in the face and the brute crashed into a tree. Shadow turned and saw Shade getting back up and went to check on her.

" Are you alright?" Shadow asked. Shade swatted him and sent him flying into the water then she turned her attention back to Iron Head.

" That's it, I'm outta here!" Iron Head said. He ran but Shade caught up to him and bashed her fist into Iron Head's face and sent crashing into the ground. " Please, don't kill me! Please!" Before Shade could make the final blow, Shadow emerged out of the water and was engulfed by a red aura and he had no pupils. The Hedgehog bashed into her stomach with all his might then they crashed onto the ground. Iron Head got back up and let out a roar then charged a blast in his mouth.

" SOLAR BLAST!" Iron Head cried. He shot a huge beam from his mouth then Shadow immediatly got up and took the blast head on. The pain was horrible and Shadow tried to hold it in but it was too painful. Shade woke up and saw Shadow standing infront of her protecting her.

" He's saving me," Shade thought. " All this time, he was saving me, not hurting me." After the attack hit, Shadow fell to the ground seemly dead having a puddle of blood around him.

" NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Shade cried. She charged at Iron Head and bashed her fist into the brute's face with all her might. Iron Head seemed to be unconsious from the impact then out of nowhere, he vanished. Shade, still in tears, turned back to Shadow and healed him. " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Shadow woke up seemly suprised and turned to Shade.

" You saved my life," He said. " Who are you?"

" I'm Shade," She said. " What's your name?"

" Shadow," He said. " Shadow the Hedgehog."

_**Mario's World...**_

A Meteor crashed into the forest and two robotic hedgehogs emerged out of the ground.

" Identifying Location," Metal Sonic said. " Location Found: Mushroom Kingdom."

" Shall we proceed to the Kingdom?" Metal Scourge said.

" Yes," Metal Sonic said. The two flew up in the air and headed to the village.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Bowser and Crunch were at his castle and the bandicoot looked around and saw it was amazing.

" Do you think you have a device that could send me back home?" Crunch asked.

" I'm not sure," Bowser said. " I've had so many evil schemes, I barely remember most of them.

" King Bowser!" A Koopa cried.

" What is it?" Bowser said.

" The Mushroom Kingdom," He explained. " It's being destroyed!"

_**Metal Sonic and Scourge made their way through Mario's universe and is destroying all life in Mushroom Kingdom! Will Crunch and Bowser be able to stop the robotic villians? Will Sonic be able to beat his evil clone with his new found strengh? Find out soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Big Trio

Chapter 11: Treason

Red was thinking of an idea but could not think of one. " There was something I got months ago when we stopped Cortex," He said. " What was it?" It hit him and looked under his wings and saw he had the Time Remote from Aku Aku. " Yes, this our chance to warn the others." He moved the button to Crash's Universe and the two vanished.

Crash's Universe...

" Where did you get this power?" Scourge asked. He turned and saw a Chaos Emerald laying near Sonic. " A Chaos Emerald? How did it get here?" Scourge dashed towards the emerald and grabbed it but saw Sonic didn't even budge.

" Go ahead," Sonic said. " Use it." Scourge did and transformed just like Sonic did. " That's it, now I'll have a challenge." They two charged at eachother and punched eachother at the same time but they quickly recovered and flew up in the air. Scourge shot an energy blast but Sonic deflected it and bashed his fist into Scourge's face sending him crashing onto the ground. The evil hedgehog burst from the rubble and did a spin dash slamming into Sonic but the hedgehog held his grasp and threw him onto the ground again then Sonic tackled him while in the air and they both crashed onto the ground. Scourge got up and couldn't find Sonic then turned and saw he was infront of him.

" Come on Scourge," Sonic said. " You can do better than that." He flicked Scourge with hard force he sent the evil hedgehog crashing into the water. Out of nowhere, the ground began shaking then Scourge burst out from the ground and was so angry a vein showed up on his head.

" STOP TOYING WITH ME!?" Scourge cried. He charged at Sonic and gave him a hard kick to the gut and sent him crashing down the ground then Scourge shot a valley of energy blasts at the blue hedgehog. Scourge got tired from using abit of his power them he turned to see Sonic was standing there like nothing ever happend. " Could you hold up against that?!" Sonic vanished and elbowed Scourge from behind sending him flying in the air and kicked him in the gut then finally punched him in the face. Scourge reverted back to normal then Sonic held his hand out infront of Scourge and made a giant fireball. " Sonic, please!" " You would never do this!" " I know I've brought you to the deep end before, but not like this!" " Please, don't kill me!"

" Why should I!?" Sonic said. " You never showed mercy when you almost killed us and now I'm returning the favor."

" Please!" Scourge cried. " What Tails, Knuckles or Amy think about this?" Sonic stopped and thought about his friends. He hasn't seen them ever since Jr took Scourge then he reverted back to normal. " Thank you." Sonic punched Scourge hard enough, he was out cold.

" I only did that so you weren't going to a be a distraction ," Sonic said. " There's gotta be a way back home." He saw a house that was shaped like an igloo so he went there and looked around the house. He looked on a desk and saw a remote so he looked at it and saw labels like Dimensions, Universes or Galaxies. " Who ever made this, sure seems to be smart as Tails."

_**Mario's Universe...**_

" Hey big guy," Rouge asked. " Do you mind telling me where the heck are we?"

" Scanning location,"

Omega said. **" Location found: Mushroom Kingdom Forest."**

" It must've had something to do with that giant floating head," Rouge thought. " He was involved in this but why?"

" Dectecting other presences,"

Omega said. The two looked around then a female oranged furred creature and two purple dragons popped out of the bushes and saw eachother.

" Spyro? Cynder?" Coco said.

" Hey Coco!" They said They all hugged eachother happy they saw eachother once again

" Who are you guys?" Rouge asked.

" I'm Coco," The Oranged Furred Creature said.

" I'm Spyro," The Dragon said.

" And I'm Cynder," The Female dragon said. " Who are you guys?"  
" Rouge," The Bat said. " This is my partner, Omega."

" How did this happend?" Spyro said. " All I remember seeing this giant floating creature and poof! we got here."

" That's exactly what to me!" Coco said. " Me, Crunch, Crash, Aku Aku and this creature name Nightmare were seperated after we saw this giant floating head."

" That's what happend to us," Rouge said. " So I guess we all have a common enemy." Out of nowhere, a giant rocky creature burst out of the trees and attacked the group but Omega intervened and shot lasers, missles and bullets at the creature which was no prevail and was knocked aside until it was slammed into a tree by an unknown force. The group turned and saw a white hedgehog with golden bands, black boots and white gloves that showed blue lines on it.

" Who are you?" Spyro asked.  
" My name is Silver the Hedgehog," He said. " I've come back from the future to save the past."

" I remember you from somewhere," Rouge said. " Omega, analyze him." The big machine walked towards the hedgehog and had a blue light surrounding him.

**" Analyzing..Analyzing,"** Omega said.** " He is the one that helped save the world from Mephiles."**

" Oh yeah," Rouge said. " Why have you come back?"  
" Because two powerful beings name Master Hand and Polygon Man came to my world and are taking it over," Silver said. " That's why I've come back here so that I can change the future."

" Wait, you're from the future?" Coco asked. " Amazing, what's like there?"

" It's a nightmare," Silver said.

" What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

" As you know, Master Hand and Polygon Man took over it," Silver Explained. " But before, it was already under the brink of destruction."

" How did it happened?" Spyro asked.

" A powerful monster name Iblis destroyed it and made life miserable," Silver said. " I was able to defeat it but I lost my friend in the end."

" I'm sorry you had to live with that," Coco said while wiping a tear.

" It's fine but we've got to save the world or we'll all be destroyed," Silver said. The group nodded in agreement so they ran to the Kingdom but Inferno got back up and followed their trail.

_**Mushroom Kingdom...**_

" AAAAAHHHH!" A Toad cried.

" Run for your lives!" Another cried. Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge were destroying a Toad's house then turned to kill the Toad until Metal Sonic was tackled by a large turtle.

" If anyone going to destroy this village," Bowser said. " It's going to me!" He punched the robot and threw it at a tree meanwhile, Crunch was fighting Metal Scourge.

" I'm gonna rip to pieces," Crunch said.

" Confirming target," Metal Scourge said. " Target aquired." The Robot Clone charged at Crunch but the bandicoot stopped it's tracks and bashed him to the ground but Metal Scourge didn't give up so he grabbed Crunch by his throat and threw him at Peach's castle. Crunch emerged from the rubble and said, " You wanna play rough? Well here I come!" The Bandicoot charged at Metal Scourge like a bull and bashed into him then ripped him in half. Meanwhile, Bowser had already beat Metal Sonic by ripping it's head off then a group that consist a female oranged creature, two dragons, a robot, a bat and a hedgehog ran towards them.

" Coco?" Crunch asked. He ran towards her and gave her a hug.

" Crunch?" Coco said.  
" Yeah?" Crunch said.

" You're squeezing too hard," She said.

" Sorry," Crunch said while putting her down. " What happend to you? I was finding a way to get back home and find you and Crash."

" I think I know what's going on," Coco explained. " That hedgehog next to me told us, that these guys name Master Hand and Polygon Man are working together and trying to eliminate all."

" A knight told us about that," Crunch said. " He said it was also a game."

" So how are we going to stop them?" Rouge said. " If they had the power to send us to diffrent universes, who knows where they could be?"

" Hey turtle guy," Coco said.

" What?" Bowser said.  
" Do you have any kind of technology I can use?" Coco asked.

" Now that you mention it," Bowser said. " I do but it's at my castle."

" Alright, lets go," Coco said.

" Wait!" Cried Crunch. " Could we at least clean the Toad's village? They have been through alot since we got here."

" Alright," Coco said. The group went to help the Toad's with their homes and eventually in 3 hours, they managed to fix them then they headed to Bowser's Castle.

" Thank you all!" A Toad said.

_**Unknown Universe...**_

AAARRRGGGHH!" Polygon Man cried. " Now they know what we're planning!"

" Relax Polygon Man said. " Remember, we have the Cube of Creation on our side, which means we can wish anything we desire!"

" Yes," Polygon Man said. " I almost forgotten about that."

" With this Cube," Master Hand said. " We can become **GODS**, become ruler of the entire universe!"

_**What is this Cube of Creation? Will our heros be able to stop the two tyrants from becoming the most powerful being in the universe? Find out next time on a new chapter of The Big Trio!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 12: Trader**_

_**Sonic's Universe...**_

Crash and Mario traveled far from where they fought and could not find anything to escape this universe until they saw a small house ontop of a hill so they headed towards it and saw many things like machines. They were amazed by it so they looked around and saw racing cars, ray guns, missles and a plane that was entirely yellow.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sythe came out from a portal and looked around. " Yes, this were the emerald is at, just like Master Hand said," He said. " Now, I'll claim what is mine and become Ruler of the Entire Universe!" He searched for the emerald and found nothing until he saw a shiny object near a tree. " This is it! My dream is becoming a reality!"

_**Tail's place...**_

Crash looked around the plane and was amazed by it since he has never seen one then he got on it and looked at the controls while Mario was looking around the lab then Crash accidently pressed a button and started up the plane. Mario went help so he jumped onto the plane then the plane flew straight out of the lab and was flying through the air then crashed into a knight who carried an emerald. He dropped it and landed on Crash's lap then the knight fell down to the ground while Crash and Mario were flying so fast, they broke a hole through time and went inside.

" CURSE YOU YOU BOTH!" cried Sythe, angry he lost his emerald.

_**Red's Universe...**_

" Uggggh," Amy said, waking up from her long sleep. " Where am I?" She looked around and saw she was in a cabin and saw Peach, who was waking up as well.

" Peach!" Amy said. " Come on, wake up."

" Amy?" Peach said. " Where are we? all I remember something hit my neck and-"

" SSHHH," Amy said. " He's coming, quick, pretend you're asleep." Peach nodded and they both closed their eyes then Red Hood came in and saw them.

" Aw, they look cute when they're asleep," He said. " It'll be a shame when I have to slit their throats open when I'm through with th-" Out of nowhere, Peach was surrounded by a pink aura then she opened her eyes, which also pink and sent Red Hood crashing through the cabin with extreme force.

" How did you do that?" Amy asked, amazed by the princess's abilities.

" Psychic powers," She said. " I learned it awhile ago." Red Hood got up,somewhat hurt but he still was able to fight.

" How dare you wretched whor-" He said, being hit by something. He fell down and a red creature with white gloves with spikes appeared behind him.

" You ladies are alright?" He said.

" Knuckles!" Amy cried. She hugged him and almost nearly crushed him as she was happy to be united with her friend. " How did you get here?"  
" Well after that giant floating head blasted us with that orb, I appeared here and met this hawk and plumber. Come on I'll show you." The trio ran and saw a huge tree that seemed to be like huge appartment then a plumber with a green hat and a hawk with pink shoes were working on something.

" Hey guys!" Knuckles said. " This is Amy and Peach." They turned and the plumber with the green hat realized a familiar face so he hugged Peach happily as he was happy to find her.

" It's nice to see you again Luigi," Peach said, smiling. " What are you making?" Luigi explained he and the hawk, Sheila were making a remote that could allow them to cross through any universe, dimension and a galaxy.

" An enemy my friend fought had one of these so we decided to make a even better one," Sheila said.

" That maybe our one way ticket back home," Knuckles said. " All they need to do is add one more part to it and we'll be able to get back to our universe."

" But how did we managed to get here in the first place?" Amy said.

" Our nemises, Master Hand did this," Peach explained.

" Who's that?" Amy asked again.

" He is a very powerful enemy, possibly the most greatest foe Mario and Luigi have ever fought," The Princess said. " How ever, they were able to take him down but a few months later, he came back and threw an orb at us which happend to all of us I guess."

" So we all have a common enemy," Knuckles said. " Just like when we faced Solaris."

" And voila!" Sheila said.

" It's done already?" Amy said. " That was quick, you must be a genius like Tails."

" Who's that?" Sheil asked.

" We'll tell you later but is the remote ready?" Knuckles said.

" Yep," Sheila said. " Which universe should we go to?"

" How about our universe?" Peach asked. " I need to see if the Toads are alright."

" Alright," Sheila said. She turned the nob then they were all surrounded by a barrier and disappeared.

_**NightShade's Universe...**_

" How long have we been walking?" Shade asked.

" We've been walking 12 miles," Shadow said. " And there hasn't been a single village or tribe anywhere." Out of nowhere, a loud growling sound and it turned out to Shade's stomach.

" Sorry, I havent ate anything in hours," Shade said, rubbing her stomach. The two walked further and could not find anything. Shade's stomach grew louder which eventually grew annoying to Shadow then finally, they encountered a village full of people. " Yes, finally, we made it! Hopefully they have food!"

" Relax Shade," Shadow said. " They don't know who were are so we must be calm."  
" Fine," Shade said. As they walked, the villagers stared at them, curious of who they were and why they came then Shadow and Shade went inside a hut and saw an elderly man with a large mustache.

" Greetings Elder," Shadow said. " We are sorry to come here without notice but we would like to stay here for only the night."

" And who are you?" The Elder asked.

" I am Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow explained. " And this is my partner Shade, we have apparently come from a diffrent universe."  
" So you are not from here?" The Elder asked.

" Yes," Shadow said.

" Very well," He said. " You may stay but if you do anything suspicious, I will have no choice but to tell you to leave."

" What do you mean?" Shade asked.

" There was a man no, a creature who looked like a man came here to stay here but only to find answers about some "murder" and when we told him we didn't know, he slaughtered most of my people and left destruction behind."

" I'm sorry for your losses," Shadow said. " But I assure we wouldn't do such a thing."

" Thank you for your honesty," The Elder said.

_**Luigi and Peach head back home but will be in store for them? What will happend to Crash and Mario? Will they end up in a horrible situation once more or will they find a way back home? FInd out on the next chapter of The Big Trio!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Big Trio_**

**_Chapter 13: Stick Together till the End_**

**_Mario's Universe..._**

Bowser was looking through abunch of destroyed machines but could not find anything functional.

" Sorry," Bowser said. " I guess I've used so many machines, I guess I never really checked if they still worked.

" Oh, it's fine," Coco said. " I could use those parts to build weapons."

" But how would we get home?" Crunch asked.

" We need to deal with Master Hand first," Spyro said. " I wont rest until that guy is defeated.

" He's right," Rouge said. " Master Hand wont stop until we're all destroyed so we need to strike back."

" Exactly," Coco said, but was thinking about the time her friends fought Cortex. " It's hard to believe what we went through last time, this sure beats the cake."

_**Peach's Castle...**_

Luigi, Knuckles, Peach, Amy and Sheila appeared in the castle and the plumber saw that apart of her castle was destroyed.

" Bowser must've had to do this," Peach thought. " But why isn't he here?" She went outside and opened a door from underground and saw a plane along with other things Mario and Luigi encountered during their adventures. She got on the plane and flew out and told the others she would be right back. She through the skys, spotting thousands of birds flying in groups then saw a castle not to far: Bowser's. Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, a koopa was looking through a telescope and saw something heading towards their direction so he hurried towards a red button and cried, " AN UNKNOWN OBJECT IS HEADING OUR WAY! REPEAT, AN UNKNOWN OBJECT IS HEADING OUR WAY! Every koopa in the castle readied their weapons and prepared to fire. Bowser heard the call and went to see what was up so he went to the main control and looked through the telescope and saw a familiar face.

" Princess Peach!" The Koopa King cried. " All Koopas, stand down!" The Koopas did as they were told then Peach landed.

" Princess Peach," Bowser said. " What are you doing here?"

" I need your help," Peach said.

" Oh really," Bowser said. " What's in it for me?"

" You can get revenge on Master Hand?" Peach said, not sure about the suggestion she said.

" Ok fine," Bowser said. " But how will we get back?"

" I have friends that can help us," She said. " Follow me." Peach, Bowser, Cynder, Spyro, Silver, Omega, Rouge and Coco, who carried several laser machine guns headed back to the princesse's castle then they encountered Knuckles, Luigi, Amy and Sheila.

" Omega? Rouge?" Knuckles said. " You guys got sent here too?"

" Apparently so," Rouge said. " So what are we doing?"  
" We're going to get the others back," Sheila explained. " And defeat the Master Hand guy."

" I hope Sonic is doing okay," Amy said. " He's always so calm even in the most dangerous situations." Out of nowhere, a familiar face appeared, carrying two knocked out animals and looked around his surroundings.

" This must be Mario's universe," He said.

" Sonic!" cried Amy, running towards her lover. She hugged him very tightly then asked, " How did you managed to get back here?"

" You see," Sonic said, explaining his tale. " I was in this other universe and fought these two then I found this remote in some igloo house or something."

" Wait," Spyro said. " Let me the remote." Sonic gave Spyro the remote and the dragon immediatly reconized it. " This belongs to Crash and the others!"

" Oh yeah," Cynder said, looking at the remote aswell. " I thought I reconized that before."

" I wonder what he's doing?" Spyro asked himself.

" Well let's get going," Sheila said, activating the remote. The group got in and disappeared.

_**Shade's Universe...**_

" There's got to be a way out of here," NightShade said, losing his patients. " If I managed to get in, why can't I find a way out?" He continued to travel through the forest until out of nowhere, he was struck by a plane that was piloted by an oranged fured male and a plumber with a red hat.

" WHAT THE-" NightShade cried, staring at the two. He grabbed his sword and stabbed through the plane then it crashed down to the ground. NightShade got back, dazed from the fall but that didn't stop him from being enraged with oranged furred male and plumber. " Who the heck are you two?!" They began explaining who they were and how they got here.

" So you're Crash and he's Mario?" NightShade said, beginning to understand what happend. " And you two were attacked by a giant head or a crystalized head and got seperated from your own dimensions?" They nodded in agreement then out of nowhere, they heared moaning so they went to check and saw a yellowed colored fox with two tails unconsious.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 14: A Hit**_

_**Before you begin the story, sorry for taking so long with the story. I've been having some major writer's block so again, I'm sorry.**_

_**Other Dimension...**_

" NO! NO! NO! NO! ARRRGHH!" Polygon Man cried. Inferno, Red Hood and Iron Head failed to kill them all!"

" I'm as angry as you are but that won't help us with our plan," Master Hand said. " And what's taking Sythe so long? He should've been seven minutes ago."

**_Crash's Dimension..._**

Sythe, who had found a blue emerald, stared at it's amazing beauty. It was like staring at the sun but only less bright.

" Now only 6 more left and my dream of ultimate power will come to life!" Sythe cried. He teleported with the emerald and appeared at the unknown dimension.

" Sythem where have you been?!" Master Hand cried. " Did you find the artifact?"

" I'm afraid not, Master Hand," Sythe said. " Two of those Smashers took it and I tried to stop them however they had a weapon of their own."

" What?" Master Hand said. " What could they possibly make?"

" Apparently it's designed to kill you, my lord," Sythe said. The floating hand gripped his hands and was getting angry then he released some of his new energy he gained from Polygon Man a while back. His power was so amazing, Polygon Man and Sythe were having trouble to hold their grasp on the ground.

" Find the weapon and destroy it!" Master Hand cried. Sythe nodded then Master Hand teleported the knight somewhere else.

" It's no suprise though," Polygon Man said. " There are some genuises in their group anyway."

" I don't care!" Master Hand said. " I will not allow any of those fighters to live when **_I _**become ruler of the universe!"

" What do you mean I?" Polygon Man said. " I thought we had an agreement."

" Sorry, must've slipped out," Master Hand said, hiding his lie. **_" Right now I'll keep on my side but soon I will have no need for him no longer._**

_**" I'm sure he will betray me soon,"**_

Polygon Man thought.**_ " Luckily, I was able to bring a new recruit in just in case if this happened."_**

**_NightShade's universe..._**

Shade and Shadow were invited to a feast with the villagers and were allowed to stay for the night to rest up. They were given a hutt to share and had seperate beds so they thanked them and went to sleep. Later on, Shade woke up from a noise and tried waking up Shadow.

" Shadow, wake up," She said, shaking him. " Come on, wake up!"

" What is it?" Shadow said, grumpy she woke up. " Do you have any idea what time it is?"

" SSSH!" Shade said. " There's something out there, I'm going to check it out."

" Not without me you arent," Shadow said, grabbing her arm.

" Alright fine, just follow me," Shade said. They quietly walked out of their tent and headed out to the woods. Shade put her hand to her ear, trying to find out where the noise came from then all of a sudden, Shadow stopped.  
" You're right," Shadow said. " I hear something, but it's back at the village."

" Come on!" She said. They ran back to the village but found no trace of the sound then Shadow flinched and heard the noise once more.

" MOVE!" Shadow said, pushing Shade out of the way. An arrow popped out from the trees and landed where Shade originally stood.

" Damn," A voice said. " That pesky rat heard me coming."

" Don't worry Feathers," Another voice said. There stood a man with a long robe, had several clawed fingers on both of his fingers and had spikey black hair. Next to him was a girl with feathers on her head and a black mask that covered mouth to lower part of her body. Behind them was another man with a black hood that covered his entire face and wore armor underneath his black cloak, next to him was another man with tanned skin, had black hair with a pony tail, strapped a white cloak around his neck, wore brown pants and carried a chain around his arms. beside him was another man with armor, had spikey black hair and had a large red scarf around his neck and carried a long double sided sword. Another man stood beside him was a fish man with armor and carried two green glowing swords. Another man was next to him and had white hair, wore parts of armor but the rest was cloth. Finally, next to him was a woman with purple hair and she carried two small daggers and had armor. " We'll have no problem with these guys."

" Polygon Man said we get a fortune when we kill these two," said the man with cloth. " I can't wait to hear them scream."

" Oh be patient Stiches," said the woman with purple hair. " we all want to fun with them so don't be greedy."

" Alright crew," said the man with the long robe. " ATTACK!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 15: Hit and Run**_

_**Shade's Universe...**_

" Ugggh," Tails said. " Sonic? Knuckles? Amy? He opened his eyes more and saw a being made out of shadow and wore pirate clothing and next to him was a oranged furred creature and a plumber. " Who are you guys?"

" Names NightShade," He said. Those two are Crash and Mario. The two waved happily at the fox then stopped. " We saw you were unconsius. Do you know what happend to you?"

" I'm not sure," Tails said. " I remember my friends and I were at home then some giant head appeared out nowhere now I'm here."

" So I guess we're not the only one then," NightShade said, crossing his arms.

" You mean this happend to you aswell?" Tails asked.

" Yep, along with these two," NightShade said. " Those two nearly killed me with that plane they were on."

" Wait!" cried the fox. " Did you say plane?"

" Yeah?" NightShade said, confused of the fox's reaction.

" The Tornado, you two rode it?" Tails said. Crash and Mario nodded in agreement then the fox jumped in the happily.

" Yes! Yes! that means there's still a chance to get out of here!" Tails said.

" And how do expect us all to get out of here?" NightShade said. " All there is, is green everywhere."

" I can still fix it," Tails said. All I need is a wrench. Mario realized something and grabbed a wrench out of his pocket and handed it to Tails. Thanks, now you guys just sit back and relax, I've got fixing to do!"

**_NightShade's Universe..._**

" Attack!" cried the man with the long robe. eight people jumped off the tree and landed on the ground with ease. Shadow and Shade stood nervously, not sure if they could beat these new foes since they were out numbered. The loud cry had woken up some of the villagers so they went out to see and when they saw the group facing Shadow and Shade, they immediatly went back inside.

" Who the heck are you guys?" Shadow asked.

" Well, I guess we could tell you before we get rid of you two," The man with long robe said. " I'm Poison Dagger, the leader of this group and this is my girlfriend, Feathers. The others are Black Hood, Chains, Dusk, Gills, Stiches and Vilot. We're here to kill you guys so you wont get in the way when our master rules the world."

" Really?" Shadow said, giving them a cocky grin. " Then try your best to catch me."

" Stubborn rat!" Dusk cried. " Dagger, let me handle him!"

" Alright," Their leader said. " Make sure there's enough for all of us." Dusk charged at the hedgehog, who vanished before the assassin could attack him.

" Where the heck did he go?" Dusk said.

" Behind you," Shadow said, reappearing behind the assassin. He kicked him on his back but Dusk quickly recovered and shot stars from his pockets but the hedgehog easily avoided them and kicked him in the face.

" Come on Dusk!" Gills said. " You can do better than that!" Gills turned to his leader, who nodded in agreement and turned to Chains, who also nodded in agreement then the two charged at Shadow.

" Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried. He shot two energy blasts at them but they ducked and attacked him on both sides then Dusk joined along with them.

" Man, Shadow is strong," Shade said, astonished what she was witnessing. " I've never anyone that fast to be able to hold up against three fighters with no problem." Poison Dagger and the three other members watched the others fight then the leader turned to see Shade not doing anything.

" Feathers, Vilot," Poison Dagger said. " Go get her."

" Yes boss," They said. The two females of the group charged at Shade, who saw them just time, took out her swords and prepared to attack them. Feathers and Vilot took out two daggers from their pockets and tried to stab her but the young girl was too quick.

" Black Hood," Poison Dagger said. " Think you can handle them?"

" I will take them down no problem," He said. " Shall I take their weapons, to show proof to Polygon Man?"

" Sure, do whatever you please," Poison Dagger said.

_**NightShade's Universe...**_

_**5 hours later...**_

Crash and Mario had fallen asleep while Nightshade was awake but had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He had heard the sounds of metal dropping or loud scraping and he was beginning to grow tired of waiting.

" Hey, fox thing!" NightShade said. " How much longer do we have to wait?!"

" I've been done," Tails said, hearing the shadow pirate. " I just wanted to add a few adjustments to it." NightShade looked outside and saw the plane was diffrent from before. It still retained it's yellow color but had some hole in the middle and had a red dragon on the sides.

" Woah," NightShade said. " You're really something."

" Go wake up Crash and Mario, okay?" Tails said, preparing the tornado. He did what he was told and had the two drowzy fighters with him then they got in.

" Alright guys, get ready!" Tails said, starting the engine. " Let's go find the others and hopefully they'll know what's up!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 16: Black Hood: Silent but Deadly Warrior**_

_**Nightshade's Universe...**_

The group of assassins were having trouble dealing with Shadow and Shade and they couldn't seem to lay not even a finger on them.

" This is crazy!" Dusk said, blocking a punch from Shadow. " Polygon Man didn't say anything about this!"

" Would you shut up!" Chains said, blocking a kick. " Whining about it isn't going to help us at all!"

" Exactly!" Gills said. " But he can't keep this up forever, he'll have to tire eventually!" Meanwhile, Poison Dagger and BlackHood watched their teammates struggle against with Shadow and Shade then BlackHood said, " I guess I shall help them?"

" Yeah, make sure to leave nothing behind," Dagger added. The cloaked figure nodded and headed towards Shadow and kicked him in the stomach. Shadow got back up and rubbed off the dust off his stomach.

" Impressive," Shadow said, his arms crossed. " Out of all of them, you're the quickest."

" They don't call a "silent killer" for nothing," BlackHood said. Shadow and BlackHood got into a battle stance then vanished infront of their eyes.

" Where they'd go?" Shade said. Out of nowhere, they reappeared, blocking each other's punches or kicks.

" Chaos Spear!" cried Shadow, creating two energy blasts. He shot them at BlackHood but he easily deflected them and shot several stars at the hedgehog, who dodged them with ease.

" You think BlackHood gots what it takes to beat that little hedgehog?!" asked Chains.

" Of course, BlackHood's the fastest out of all of us, besides Dagger that is," Dusk said. Shadow shot a punch at BlackHood's face but he grabbed the hedgehog's arm and threw him to the ground however Shadow quickly recovered and shot a kick at him, sending him crashing against a tree.

" Had enough?" Shadow said. The cloaked figure slowly got up and popped his neck a few times and stretched his limbs. **_" Maybe not." _**BlackHood charged at Shadow with a sythe and swatted his weapon at the hedgehog however he was too quick then Shadow vanished again and took off his rings.

" I..would warn you..now," Shadow said, beginning to control his power. " When these..rings come off..I won't be..sure I'll be able to..control myself." A red flaring aura surrounded Shadow then he awoken his unstable power which caused some of the assassins struggling to hold their grasp.

" What the bloody heck is this guy?!" Dusk said. " And how much power does he have in him?"

" So, this little guy was holding back," BlackHood said. **_I guess I'll have to show him my true power and end this quickly. _**The cloaked figure slowly removed his cloak and revealed himslef. He was bald and had really pale skin and had lines next to his eyes that went down to his cheeks. He wore a red sash and purple gi pants with black boots. " I have to say, I'm impressed. No one's ever put up a challenge with my speed but I'm afraid this is where you dig your grave. You see, I have yet to shown you when I'm at full strengh so allow me to demonstrate." He grabbed a green crystal and put it on his chest, causing him to mutate. He grew more musclular and several more inches then the left eye was crystallized and his teeth had two fangs. He panted from the strain of his transformation then looked at Shadow with a grin.

" Now, this is me at full power!" He said with a deeper voice. Shadow didn't show any sign of fear and merley smiled.

" You have no idea what you're up against, do you?" Shadow asked.

" What do you mean by that?" BlackHood said. " Surely you know you're outmatched."

" I would be," Shadow said. " In my normal form I would but in my super-that's a completely diffrent story." He took out a green chaos emerald and began to absorb it's energy and making it into his own then he began to power up. " This may not be my true form, but it'll be enough to crush you." Shadow was still himself but his fur was green and he had a green aura surrounding him.

" Allright, this is now insane!" Dusk said. " It's bad enough BlackHood had to go into his true power but now this is the hedgehog at full power! Why would he be holding that much power back when we fought him?" In Shade's battle, she had beaten them and Vilot and Feathers out cold and watched Shadow battling BlackHood.

" Amazing," She said. " I knew Shadow was strong but this is mad, he probabley could've beaten me in my dark form if he did this." Shadow stood with a grim look on his face, realizing this was no time to play around so he made the first move and shot a punch at BlackHood again but this time, it didn't even faze him so he put out his hand and sent Shadow flying with an invisible push force. Shadow stopped himself and shot a energy ball at BlackHood but he deflected it and charged at him. They once again blocked eachother's hits then got into a lock so they tried using their strengh to push eachother away but no matter how much power they added, none of them had the upperhand then they broke it.

"It's hard to believe there's actually someone that can match me in strengh in this form," BlackHood said. " But let's see if you can match my speed!" They charged at each other and vanished then they would appear again and disappear once more. Shade and the group of assassins couldn't believe the incredible speed the two fighters had but Poison Dagger stood with a smile on his face.

" Hopefully BlackHood can stop having fun and let me fight,"

Dagger said.**_ " I want to see just how powerful this guy really is."_** Back on the battlefield, Shadow and BlackHood were once again got into a lock and tried adding more power but nothing seemed to work. Shadow shot a kick at BlackHood but he vanished then Shadow turned to see he was behind him so he tried to punch him however he vanished again.

" What the heck?" Shadow said. " he's getting quicker all of a sudden." BlackHood appeared infront of him and shot a hard punch to the face sending the hedgehog crashing into a bunch of trees. Shadow emerged out of the trees and charged at him again but BlackHood had vanished then reappeared, elbowing Shadow in the back. BlackHood shot a purple colored blast at the hedgehog and had engulfed him, leaving a huge crater. He looked closer and saw Shadow was still alive but had reverted back into his normal form so he floated down near him and grabbed him by his neck.

" Sorry it had to end this way," BlackHood said. " But I admit, you're the first person to ever give me a challenge. Now it's time to die!" He charged up an energy ball and as soon as he was about to deliver to the kill, a voice cried, " STOP!" He turned and saw Shade, who was furious and she began to transform into her dark form.

" Don't kill him or you'll be sorry!" Shade said, holding her dark form back.

" You have some nerve to talk to me that way little girl, BlackHood said. Now you'll die with him! He shot the energy ball at her and it sent her crashing into a house. " Now since that is out of the way, let's continue where I left off, by kill-what the? A black aura had emerged from the rubble and out came Shade in her dark form. What is this?"

" RRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shade cried. She charged at him and shot a hard punch to the face then a hard kick to the gut and before she could deliver another blow, she paused.

" What the? BlackHood said. He turned and saw Polygon Man stood behind her. Polygon Man, my lord."

" I see you had trouble with the girl, Polygon Man said.

" N-No, I was going to finish her off my lord," BlackHood said nervously.

From what I saw, she could've killed you. Apparently, the girl seems to possese great power when she has an emotional trigger. Now come and bring the hedgehog." Polygon Man had created a portal and he and the assassin crew left with Shadow and disappeared then Shade had begun to move. She turned agressively and saw people were looking at her in fear then she saw a young boy having tears build up in his eyes. Shade wasn't angry anymore and reverted back to normal and began to cry.

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Shade said, running into the woods.

**_What plans does Polygon Man have in store for Shadow? Will the villagers forgive Shade's agressive nature? Find out next time on a new chapter of The Big Trio! Also leave a review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 17: No Matter What You Are**_

_**Mobius...**_

The portal had opened and group had come out and saw the planet they were on. Those that werent on Mobius was amazed there was green everywhere. Sonic was the first to speak and said, " So, what's the plan?"

" Well, we have weapons and a team so I guess we're good," Spyro said.

" But what about Mario?" Peach said.

" What about Crash?" said Coco.

"And Shadow?" Knuckles said.

" What about Shade?" asked Sheila. Everyone had forgotten about the others and began to think about what they should do to save them then out of nowhere, a yellow plane appeared and crashed down to where they were then a couple of familiar faces came out.

" Tails?" said Sonic and Knuckles.

" Mario?" said Luigi and Peach.

" Big Bro?" said Coco. Tails, Crash, Mario and NightShade came out of the wrecked plane then as they met their friends, they looked at NightShade curiously.

" Who's the tall guy?" asked Rouge.

" Name's NightShade," He said. " What's it to you?"

" Oh, somebodie's got a temper," Rouge said, getting closer to NightShade. All of a sudden, a portal opened and out came some other familiar faces.

" Red! Spyro!" Coco said. Everyone was happy for the first time before this had all happend and it seemed they had put aside the crisis.

" Where's Shade?" Red asked. " Is she alright?"

" We don't know," Sheila said. " But we do our best to find the others." The female hawk pressed the button on her remote again and opened another portal then they all went in.

_**NightShade's Universe...**_

Somewhere out in the woods, Shade was on a tree, saddened about her powers. She had remembered when her friends had Cortex's army and how the only thing that could stop her rage was hearing Red's name.

" Sometimes I wish I never had these powers," Shade said, holding out her arms. Dark energy surrounded her hands then she gripped her hands. " All they do is destroy things." She looked down and saw the grand elder of the village. " Hey, are you going to banish me just like that other person here?"

" No, I realize the pain you were dealing with," He said, jumping onto the tree. " You see, the shadow man had felt the same thing."

" What do you mean?" Shade said. " You have no idea what it's like to be treated like a freak."

" You're right, I don't," The Elder said. " But I know what it looks like, you see, I talked to the shadow man and I learned something about him.

" Like what?" Shade asked.

" He was like you, he was always nice to others however one night, it changed everything when his parents were killed in a fire and he had lost his humanity," He explained.

" Wow, really?" Shade said.

" What I'm trying to say is you maye diffrent from others but inside you're just like all of us," The Elder said, smiling. Shade didn't reply, she had felt diffrent. She had never really thought of it that way. " I have something else to say, did you save people and how they treated you?" She had rememered when she had helped saved her village from the Sharkmen and how they treated her:they treated her with kindness.

" Thank you," Shade said. " I guess I never really thought of it that way."

" It's fine, you're still young," The Elder said. Shade had gotten up and jumped off and ran out of the woods and cried, Farewell!" She ran through the village and wondered how she was going to get out of this dimension then out of nowhere a portal appeared in front of her. She had saw Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Cynder so she had hugged them all with a tight squeeze.

" It's been so long!How are you guys?" Shade said, happy to see her friends.

" Good, but we've got a major problem," Crunch said. " Some dou have teamed up and plan to rule every universe."

" So I guess that's what it has to do with us being at diffrent universe's?" Shade said.

" Pretty much," Sonic said.

" Who are you?" Shade asked, looking other faces she had never seen before. " And who are the others?"

" I'm Sonic," The Blue Hedgehog said. " These are friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Omega, Silver and these are nemises, Scourge, Metal Sonic and Scourge."

" I'm Sheila," The Hawk said. " I'm a friend of Red and the tall guy there is NightShade."

" And the others Mario, Luigi and Peach," Tails said. After understanding the situation and meeting new people, everyone had went back into the portal and went to find Shadow.

_**Unknown Dimension...**_

" So, how is the new recruit?" Master Hand said.

" Excellent," Polygon Man said. " Surely this time we'll get rid of those Smashers once and for all. Come, my servant. " Out came Shadow, who had a red eyes and had an evil menacing grin.

" Why are your orders, my master?" Shadow said.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 18: Friends don't Fight**_

_**Time Gate...**_

Sheila was getting frustrated. She had made things that were thought to be impossible but now it did. She tried finding every dimension but could not find Master Hand and Polygon Man's hideout. It seemed all hope would be lost however Silver spoke up and asked, " Is something wrong?"

" Just trying to find what dimension they're in but it's impossible," Sheila said. " But there has to be someway to find them." Silver grabbed a blue Chaos Emerald from his pocket and said, " Maybe I can help with that." He pointed the emerald infront of him then all of a sudden a blue portal had appeared and showed Master Hand and Polygon Man close up like a telescope.

" There!" Silver Said. " Apparently, this dimension isn't real, somehow they made it seem like it never existed." Sheila began to understand what Silver meant then everyone went into the portal and disappeared.

_**Unknown Dimension...**_

Somewhere in lab, Nightmare was being held in a container and he tried to get out but couldn't get out.

" You fools will pay for putting me in here!" Nightmare said.

" What can you do?" Poison Dagger said. " All you are is just some black oze, what are you going to do, get us all slimed?"

" You dare mock Nightmare like some kind of trash?!" He said. " When I get out, you're going to wish you never mocked me."

" Whatever," Poison Dagger said, motioning his crew to leave. " Make sure you don't try to escape, otherwise you'll be electricuted by that monitor there. Anything that crosses there will be shocked to crisped." After that, Dusk saw Shadow next to Polygon Man who was talking to Master Hand and he was angered by the sight of him.

" I don't get it Dagger," Dusk said. " We brung someone who nearly defeated us and now he's on our side."

" Look, I'm as angry as you are," Dagger said. " But after we get paid, we'll put this behind us and move on."

" Fine," Dusk said. As Master Hand was talking, he stopped as if he was triggered by something.

" What's the matter?" Polygon Man asked.

" Something's coming," Master Hand said. " It'll be here in a matter of seconds."

" It must be those Smashers!" Polygon Man said. " How did they find us?"

" I don't know," Master Hand said. " But it's time we use that Cube." A portal had appeared and out came the heros from other dimensions then they turned to Master Hand and Polygon Man.

" You're too late!" Master Hand said. " This cube here will allow us to become Gods and we'll rule every dimension across the stars!" The Cube got brighter and it engulfed the two with light then as it faded, Master Hand and Polygon Man had electricity sparkling around them. All of a sudden, Master Hand moved his finger and flicked it then the heros were pushed away by some kind of force.

" Woah! What was that?" Sonic said.

" Amazing!" Silver said. " He just sent us flying away with a flick from his finger!"

" He has to be stopped!" Crunch said, charging up his cybernetic hand. " Eat lasers sucka!" He shot multiple lasers at them however they weren't even fazed by it. " Wha-"

" Now, time to end this!" Master Hand said, pointing a finger at them. He charged a laser on his fingertip and was about to shoot it at them but was struck on his finger by something then was struck by something else. " Who are you, show yourself!" It turned out to be Spyro and Red, who stood infront of the others.

" Red!" Shade said, running towards him. " Are you alright?"

" I've been better," Red said.

" So they have united," Polygon Man said. " Well allow me to introduce you to my new recruit! Come, my servant!" The servant walked from behind Polygon Man and it was a familiar face.

" Shadow!" Sonic said. " What happend to you?"

" That's none of your concern!" Polygon Man said. " Shadow, attack them all and kill them!" As Shadow was walking toward them, he turned to Sonic and charged at him with a kick but the blue hedgehog moved out of the way and did a spin dash from behind however Shadow dodged it. " What are you doing? I said attack them all, not him!" Shadow was trying to punch Sonic with amazing speed but Sonic was too quick and gave him a sharp kick to the face then did a spin dash on his back. Shadow recovered and grabbed Sonic by his ankle and threw him on the ground but Sonic did a spin dash to slow down his fall then he came back up and tried to punch him but Shadow vanished.

" Come on Shadow, I don't want to fight you!" Sonic said. " Just stop!" Shadow reappeared and kicked Sonic in the head, sending him crashing down to the ground then he did a spin dash and hit him on the stomach. Shadow grabbed Sonic by his spikes and slammed him on the ground repeatingly and threw in the air then shot a Chaos Spear at him.

" Come on Sonic," Shadow said, an evil grin shown on his face. " I know you can do better than this." All of a sudden, the smoke was engulfed by light and as it faded, Sonic's fur was red, like it was when he fought Scourge.

" So you found it out too," Shadow said. " So can I." He grabbed a yellow Chaos Emerald and he absorbed the energy of the emerald and his fur was now yellow. The two charged at eachother and were blocking each other's hits then they shot energy blasts at each other. While that was going on, The others were fighting Master Hand and Polygon Man. Crunch shot a blast from his cybernetic arm, Shade shot several shadow balls, Red shot several energy balls and Spyro shot a fireball at them. Polygon put a barrier between them while Master Hand shot lasers from each of his fingertips but everyone moved out of the way.

" Everyone, get out of the way!" NightShade said. " Negative Shadow Baaalll!" He shot the large ball at them however Polygon Man put a barrier once more but the blast was so strong, the barrier broke and hit them. As the smoke cleared, they were unfazed by it and Master Hand said, " That's it, we spent too much time wasting our power on them, Polyon Man, send that Assassin Squad to fight them!"

" Right!" Polygon Man said. " Squadron, attack!" The group charged at the Smashers and the two groups collided and fought eachother. Back at the other battle, Sonic and Shadow were evenly matched. They were equal in strengh, power and speed and they weren't even tired.

" Let's stop this Shadow!" Sonic said. " There's no point in this, can't you see Polygon Man is using you for his own bidding?!"

" I never really needed him for anything!" Shadow said. " He gave me the power to defeat you and that's what I plan to do!"

" That's what this is about?!" Sonic said. You're ownly doing this for your reasons?!"  
" You wouldn't understand it!" Shadow said. " Now, stop talking and let's fight!" He charged at Sonic but was stopped by the blue hedgehog with a punch to the gut which made Shadow get on the ground gasping for air.

" You have to fight it Shadow!" Sonic said. " It must be something else! Just fight it!"

" NNNOOO!" Shadow said. He tried to punch Sonic but he blocked it.

" What would Rouge and Omega think about this?" Sonic said. Shadow paused and thought about his friends. The ones that had followed him from the very beginning.

" Rouge..Omega..," Shadow said. He let out a painful scream and was gritted his head with his hands then fell to the ground.

" That's it Shadow, fight it!" Sonic said. Shadow got back up and let out an even more loud scream then some black smoke came out of Shadow's body. The black hedgehog fell down to the ground, breathing heavly then Sonic came over and held out his hand. Shadow smiled and held out his hand to pick him up.

" Wha-What happend?" Shadow said, rubbing his head.

" I'll tell you later," Sonic said, turning to the Assassin group. " We've got bigger problems." The two hedgehogs nodded in agreement and charged towards the battle to help their friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**_The Big Trio_**

**_Chapter 19: The Final Battle Pt. I_**

" Chaos Spear!" cried Shadow.

"Sonic Wind!" cried Sonic. Their attacks headed towards the assassin group but they were able to dodge it in time. BlackHood had transformed into his full power form and Gills could also transform but turned into a muscular version of himself. The others fought the rest of the heros while BlackHood and Gills fought Sonic and Shadow.

" This time I'll make sure you'll be killed when this is over!" cried BlackHood.

" Not on my watch!" Sonic said. " You'll be facing me this time!"

" Careful Sonic!" Shadow said. " He maybe huge but he's fast!"

" Right, thanks for the info Shadow!" Sonic said. The blue hedgehog fought BlackHood while Shadow fought Gills and as they fought, they were evenly matched. BlackHood shot a punch at the hedgehog but Sonic blocked and punched the brute in the stomach however he wasn't fazed by it and gave him a hard uppercut, sending him flying in the air. BlackHood shot an energy ball at the hedgehog but he deflected it while being in his spin dash and came crashing down towards him but the brute held on to the hedgehog and threw him down to the ground. He tried to stomp on him but Sonic moved in time and came back, giving him a sharp kick to the face however he stop his fall and shot a huge energy blast from his right hand which engulfed Sonic. As the smoke faded, Sonic had scratches all over his body but he didn't care so he charged at BlackHood with a powerful spin dash and crashed into his stomach and sent him crashing into the ground.

" I admit you're better than the other hedgehog but now I'll show you my full power!" cried BlackHood. He was surrounded by purple flaming aura and he had a slight muscle increase then he held out his hand and his sythe had appeared infront of him. " I've fought many warriors and they all died with one blow but they have never witness the true power I have within me! Now you'll be the first to witness it!"

" N-No way!"

Shadow thought while blocking a hit from Gill. **" That's what I senced when I fought him. I only felt some but this is him at full strengh. Hopefully Sonic knows what he needs to do to finish this quickly!" **Sonic charged at BlackHood with a kick but he grabbed him and threw him down to the ground then with an instant he kicked Sonic on the back, causing to spit out a bit of blood. Sonic jumped back up and charged at him with his speed but BlackHood had vanished and reappeared behind him with a sharp elbow to the head however Sonic blocked it with his arm and shot an energy blast at him. BlackHood was unfazed by it and elbowed him on his stomach and sent him crashing down to the ground. He came down with his sythe above him and bashed it to where Sonic was before he vanished.

" I'll get you eventually," BlackHood said. " And when you tire out, I'll cut you in half!" In Shadow's battle, he was having no problem dealing with the fish brute. Even though he was strong, he got slower due to his increased muscle mass.

" Hold still, you maggot!" Gills said.

" And you call yourself a fighter?" Shadow said, dodging another hit from the brute. " How disappointing." A vein popped on Gill's forehead then he shot a huge blast from his mouth which had suprised Shadow as he was engulfed by the blast. As the smoke faded, Shadow had scratches on his body but he still could fight so he charged at Gills and punched him in the stomach. Gills fell down to the ground, trying to gasp for air then looked up to see Shadow having a smirk on his face.

" You don't stand a chance against me so why even bother fight back?" Shadow said. " You disappoint me."

" H-H-How dare you mock MMMMMEEEE!" Gills said, punching Shadow in the face. The hedgehog looked down at him again, not having a mark on his chin. " W-What are y-y-you?!"

" I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform," He said. " And I'll see you in the next world!" He shot a huge energy blast that blew away Gills and eventually killed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Gills cried, avaporating from the blast. Shadow paused then turned to see Sonic losing to BlackHood so he flew over to help his friend. Even after Shadow joined in, BlackHood still had the upperhand and pushed them away with an invisible force push. The hedgehogs recovered and charged at him with a barrel of punches and kicks but nothing was hitting BlackHood then he kneed Sonic in the stomach and punched him away and kicked Shadow in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The two crashed back onto the ground and were very injured.

" Man it's no use, he's so strong," Sonic said.

" There has to be another way," Shadow said.

" Maybe there is," Sonic said.

" What do you have in mind then," Shadow asked.

" He's able to beat us when we're seperate," Sonic said.

" Yeah?" Shadow said. " Were are you getting at?"

" How about when he faces us if we were one," Sonic said.

" Oh no, no, no, no, no," Shadow said. " As much as it sickens me to work together with you when we face a strong enemy, there is no way I am joining bodies with you!"

" Come on Shadow," Sonic said. " Our powers are incredible when we're seperate but when we become one, we'll be invincible." Shadow was not sure of Sonic's descision but he knew BlackHood was powerful so he said, " Fine, but after this, I am never fusing with you ever again."

" Thanks Shadow, I knew you would come through," Sonic said. " Now power up to your maximum." Shadow did as he was told even Sonic did too then all of sudden, every emerald that was scattered all over diffrent dimensions came to the two hedgehogs and surrounded them.

" Now, let's show him what we've got!" Sonic said.

" Right!" Shadow said. The two floated and were pushed into each other then a bright light engulfed them.

" What's this?" BlackHood said. The light grew bigger and was close to where BlackHood was then he charged at them but came out crashing onto the ground. " What the-what was that?" Inside the light, a figure stood there then he thrusted his arms out then a large beam came out of the light. The light faded and there stood a figure that was the same size like Sonic and Shadow. He had the same face as sonic but had spikes and the shoes like Shadow. He was dark blue, having a combination of Sonic and Shadow's fur mixed together.

" W-W-Who are you?" Black Hood said.

" Hhhmm, what should we call ourselves?" The figure said. " Sonicow or Shadic? Heh, Shadic sounds better." Alright then, my name is Shadic and I'm your opponent!" At the other's battle, they were able to beat the others and they were watching the battle.

" Woah, where did Sonic and Shadow go?" Spyro said.

" I think that is them," Tails said. " They become one."

" Amazing," Knuckles said. " I never thought they could do that."

" Well, let's hope whoever that guy is can beat the big guy," Spyro said.** " Hopefully with that guy, we might be able to stand a chance against Master Hand and Polygon Man." **Back at the battle, the warrior known as Shadic stood with a smirk on his face while BlackHood was starting to get frustrated with the fused warrior.

" Well, aren't you going to make the first move?" Shadic said, giving a "bring it" gesture.

" Why you little-" BlackHood said. He charged at Shadic and gave him a sharp punch to the face then kicked in the gut, sending him crashing against a rock. " You should never mock your opponents!" Shadic emerged from the rubble, not having a scratch on him and still had retained his smirk expression. " DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He shot multiple fireballs but they would bounce off of him like a beach ball then he kneed BlackHood and the forehead and shot an energy ball from behind and sent him crashing onto the ground. The giant brute got back, now even more angrier than before and had cuts all over his body.

" Give up now," Shadic said.

" What did you say?!" BlackHood cried.

" I said give up," Shadic said. " I could've end this long ago but I wanted to see at your best but apparently this is all you had to offer."

" How dare you!" BlackHood said. He began to power up even more and charged at the fused warrior but Shadic gave a hard uppercut.

" Come back stronger and maybe we have another rematch," Shadic said, walking away. He walked over to the others, who were astonished the fused warrior's strengh.

" How did you do that?" Knuckles asked.

" Well, basically you power up to your maximum then absorb the chaos emerald's energy then I guess you and other person just fuse," Shadic explained. " I really don't know how, it just came up." All of sudden, Shadic was engulfed by a bright light then as it faded Sonic and Shadow defused.

" Heh, I guess it has a time limit too," Sonic said. " So I guess we'll use this whenever something serious comes up."

" Didn't you hear before," Shadow said. " I said after this, I would never fuse with you again."

" Come on Shadow," Sonic said. " Ok look, I promise **after** this, we will never fuse ever again, alright?"

" Fine," Shadow said.

" Good, now let's go stop those guys!"

" Yeah!" cried the group.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Big Trio**_

_**Chapter 20: The Final Battle Pt. II**_

_**Somewhere...**_

Sythe was surrounded by a blue aura and laughed.

" This is amazing!" He said. " This power will be enough to crush everyone in every universe! For now, let them have their fun. When the time is right, I will become ruler of the entire universe!"

_**Somewhere in the Unknown Dimension...**_

Nightmare had escaped his prison after the constant shaking and looked around for any mojo.

" Yes, Yes!" Nightmare said, draining some mojo. He slithered out of the lab and looked around to find a portal back to Crash's dimension. " Come on, come on!" All of a sudden, a portal had appeared so he went in it and disappeared. Somewhere far from where Nightmare was the others had reached to where Master Hand and Polygon Man were.

" It's over Master Hand and Polygon Man!" Sonic said. " Give up!"

" It's not over til we say so," Master Hand said. " You see, with this newly obtained power, we can easily rip through the fabric of time and take over every dimension as we please."

" So why don't you insects go crawl somwhere else and let us be," Polygon Man said.

" Never!" cried Shade. " You guys caused some much trouble and you need to be punished!"

" So you think you pathetic worms can take us?" Master Hand said. " Well, I will be oblig-" He was hit by a beam and turned to see Polygon Man had done it.

" You?" Master Hand said. " W-W-Why?"

" You were more focused on these worms," Polygon Man said. " While I, on the otherhand, wanted Universal domination."

" You! I-I-I'll get you...f-f-for this," Master Hand said, falling down to the ground.

" Now, with that aside, I guess you could be a bit annoying than I thought you would be," Polygon Man said. He began to power up and his power was so amazing, everyone was having trouble holding their grasp. " Now, begone!" He shot a huge energy blast from his mouth but they were able to dodge it and the blast had left a huge crater next to them.

" Woah, this guy is strong," Spyro said.

" I guess we'll have to go all out if we want to end this," Sonic said. He and Shadow grabbed the emeralds and transformed into their super forms then Mario and Luigi used the fire plant and became fire Mario and Luigi. Red transformed into his rainbow transformation and gave some of his powers to Spyro and Crash. The powered up warriors charged at Polygon Man and hit him with their greatest attacks but they seemed to have no effect on him. Mario and Luigi mixed their fireballs together and shot it at Polygon Man but he had put a barrier around around him and the ball had exploded. Spyro charged at Polygon Man and blew a huge blast of fire however the flames went through him so he shot a ball of electricity at the dragon and sent him crashing down to the ground. He charged at Mario and Luigi and bashed his head against them and sent them crashing to the ground as well then Sonic and Shadow shot energy balls of the giant head but they would bounce off of him like a beach ball.

" Is he this strong?!" Sonic said. " All of our attacks aren't giving a scratch on his!" Red charged in and shot an energy blast at Polygon Man who put a barrier around him then he charged at the giant head, swirling around aswell and bashed into the barrier. Polygon Man was struggling to keep his barrier then Red bashed into Polygon Man and they both crashed into the ground.

" Yeah, go Red!" Sonic said.  
" Now's our chance to attack!" Shadow said. As Polygon Man got up, he turned to see Crash doing his traditional spin attack but only he formed a tornado and hit Polygon Man down to the ground once more.

" Stop this at once!" Polygon Man said. " I will not be beatened by mere insects!" He shot an energy blast at Crash and sent him crashin down to the ground once more then Sonic and Shadow shot more energy balls at him then after the smoke had cleared, they both gave him a hard punch to nose.

" AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Polygon Man cried. " OW, MY NOSE!"

" Aw, quit whining," Sonic said. " This is a fight you know, you should've expected this."

" Especially this! Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried, throwing the spear at the giant head. It hit the giant head once more then the hedgehogs fired an energy wave valley. As the smoke cleared, Polygon Man erupted from the ground like lava bursting out of a volcano and engulfed himself with a purple aura.

" THAT'S IT! NO MORE! YOU'RE THROUGH!" Polygon Man roared. He created a giant red ball that had pink electricity sparkling all over the place. " SAY GOODBYE!" He thrusted himself and sent the ball towards our heros.

" No way!" Sonic said. " He's going to kill us all!"

" I'm afraid..this is the end and here I thought we could handle this guy but I guess we must've underestimate him," Shadow said, fearing death was coming.

" NNNNOOOO!" Red cried. " Not this time! We have to win! If he kills us all, then there won't be anyone left to stop him!" He flew right between Sonic and Shadow and headed towards the large energy ball.  
" Red, don't do this!" Spyro said.

" I don't care!" Red said. " You guys have to beat him or otherwise he'll ruin the lives of the innocent! HHHHHHAAAAA!" He bashed into the ball and tried his best to push it back but it was too strong and it slowly pushed him back.

" RRREEEDD!" Shade said. " Please, don't die! You don't have to do this!"

" I'm afraid I have too!"

Red said telepathically. **_" You guys are the most strongest people I know and I know we can beat him! So, I guess it was nice knowing you guys. Farewell."_**

" RED, NNNOOOOO!" Shade cried, tears bursting out of her eyes. It was too late. The ball had detonated and Red was vaporized from the blast and as the smoke cleared away, there was nothing left but a large crater. Shade went down to her knees. All of a sudden, she snapped. A gust of wind was surrounding her like a tornado.

" You..You **_MONSTER_**!" Shade said, almost transforming into her dark form. " I am going to..to kill **_YYYOOOOOUUUU!_**" She had transformed into her dark form and immediatly charged at Polygon Man.

" Yes, come at me little girl!" Polygon Man said. Her speed had suprised him and before he could react, he was furiously punched in the cheek and was sent flying through the sky. He stopped himself and she charged towards him then he shot a blast at her but she turned right and give him a sharp uppercut. " Ggggrr, I underestimated her!" He shot another energy blast at her and to his suprise, she went through it and punched him in the forehead. " AAAAAGGGHHH! HOW DARE YYOOOUUU!" He charged at her and shot multiple energy blasts at her. it managed to hit her but she emerged unfazed and gave him a sharp kick to the chin then she punched him, sending him crashing onto the ground. She charged towards him and punched him again in the cheek then repeatingly punched the same area.

" Shade, stop!" A voice said. The enraged teen turned her head and saw it was Shadow then she had reverted back to normal. " Red would've not wanted it to be this way. I understand you lost someone you cared about. Trust me, I understand, I had lost someone I cared about too." A memory of Maria had appeared in Shadow's mind and he had remembered seeing the person he cared about shot by a military soldier. " No worries, we will finish Polygon Man once and for all." Shade nodded, still having tearings pouring off her eyes then she hugged Shadow then she said, " Give him a hit for me."

" Will do," Shadow said. He turned to Sonic, who realized what he was thinking.

" So I guess it's time huh?" Sonic said. Shadow nodded then the emeralds had floated on their own and went towards the two hedgehogs. " Alright then, let's do this!" The emeralds grow brighter and engulfed the hedgehogs, doing like it did before then as the light faded, Shadic had appeared, having a grim look on his face.

" Who are you?" Polygon Man said. " And where are the other two?"

" Those guys?" Shadic said. " They're here, I am they, they are me, I am Shadic!" His power bursted out and made the wind blew harshly. " And I am your end!"

" So this is it," Knuckles said. " The final battle is beginning."

" I know what you mean," Spyro said. " After all we went through, it all leads to this."

" Come Sonic, Shadow, you can do this,"

Knuckles thought**_. " You're our last hope, our only hope." _**Polygon Man and Shadic gave eachother a glare then the giant head spoke.

" How about we play another game of catch?" He said.

" NO MORE!" Shadic said. " I'm through playing games Polygon Man! It's time to get serious!"

" Very well," Polygon Man said. " Then I guess it's time to show my ultimate power, the power that will dominate everyone in the solar system when I'm through with you." The ground had begun to shake and the sky had begun to become twisted.

" This guy is a god or something!" Crunch said. " His power is so strong, it's making this entire world become destroyed.

" There you have it," Polygon Man said. " My full potential, does it scare you?"

" Actually, not really," Shadic said. " Now here's mine! HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Once again the ground began shaking once more and the sky was more twisted. " Now, let's get this party started." The two warriors charged at eachother and vanished at the same time, having to fight in some kind parrel dimension where they are going so fast, while in the other dimension, it slow. They reappeared and bashed their heads together then they shot energy blasts at each other. Shadic charged at the giant head and gave him a sharp punch to the face and sent the head flying however he stopped himself and fired multiple shadow balls at him but the fused warrior avoided them all and shot an energy ball of his own. It hit Polygon Man then he charged at the giant head and punched him in the face again and kicked him onto the ground. He charged up a big energy ball with his right hand and aimed it at Polygon Man.

" Chaos Ball!" He cried. He shot the ball and hit the giant head, creating a huge explousion. Polygon Man emerged from the ground and was very angry to the point, a vein popped on his forehead.

" You insolent maggots!" He cried. " I am Polygon Man, the strongest being in the universe!"  
" Well, you should call yourself the second strongest," Shadic said. " And calm down dude, getting angry won't get you victory."

" YOU DARE TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT?!" Polygon Man cried, shooting multiple energy blasts at the fused warrior. Shadic dodged the blasts with no problem and charged at Polygon Man with a sharp kick to the face once more then he fired multiple energy balls at the giant head and finally he kneed Polygon Man in the forehead. Polygon Man recovered and bashed his head into Shadic then bashed into him again and sent him crashing down to the ground. He let out a loud cry and made a huge energy ball and shot it at the fused warrior. After the smoke went away, Shadic was unfazed by it and retained his grim look.

" HHHHRRRRGGHH!" Polygon Man cried. " WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

" Because what I represent can never be destroyed by someone a evil as you," Shadic said. What I represent is the light, I will prevail your darkness and stop you!"

" THAT IS IT!" Polygon Man cried. " I'M THROUGH WITH THIS! YOU TWO MEDDELING RATS HAVE BEEN A MAJOR PAIN IN THE NECK FOR TOO LONG! He had created an even bigger energy ball and this time it was black and had blue electricity. FAREWEEEEEELLLLL!" He shot it at Shadic then he charged it up and prepared to shoot it.

" CHAOS STTTAAARRR!" He cried. He shot it and the two beams collided and made the entire ground shake rapidly. The two warriors pushed more power into it but the blasts didn't even budge. All of a sudden, Polygon Man's attack slowly began to push back Shadic's Chaos Star.  
"**_Oh no!_**" Shadic said. "**_The Fusion's going to wear off in seconds and if I put more power into it, it'll end even faster!"_**

" Come on guys!

" A voice said. "**_You can't give up now!_**"

" **_Red, is that you?_**" Shadic asked. " **_Aren't you suppose to be dead?_**"

"**_ I am, but I'm speaking to you in your head_**," Red explained. " **_But never mind that, you're the only one strong enough to beat him so you have to beat him_**!"

"**_ I wish I could but the fusion's going to wear off soon and we'd have to wait a while to to fuse again!_**" Shadic explained.

" **_No worries, I've got you covered_**," Red said. " **_I'm giving my power, hopefully my transformation's power will be able to stop him_**."

" **_Right, thanks Red_**," Shadic said. " **_I promise to get a hit for you_**." As Red's energy was transfered to Shadic, his Chaos Star pushed back Polygon's and hit him.

" AAAAAAAAGGHHH!" He cried. An explousion erupted after the blast hit then as it cleared, Polygon Man was still alive.

" What?! How could he hold up against that?!" Crunchs cried.

" C-C-Curse y-y-you!" Polygon Man said. " I-I-I am Polygon Man, t-t-t-the strongest i-i-in the univ-v-verse."

" It's time to end this!" Shadic said. He charged at Polygon Man and hit him with amazing speed that no one even saw it. He created an x on Polygon Man then he charged straight at him and hit him. Polygon Man felt an enormous pain on his forehead so he looked up and saw a hole that he never saw coming then he turned to see Shadic, standing as a statue. All of a sudden, Polygon Man began to evaporate.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" He cried. He exploded and after it cleared away,there was nothing left then Shadic landed on the ground and defused.

" YYYEAAH! you guys did it!" Tails cried, hugging Sonic.

" I can't believe it, it's over," Knuckles said. Mario, Luigi and Crash had gotten up, feeling healed after the blows from Polygon Man and went to see their friends.

" You did it guys," Spyro said.

" That was amazing! I've never seen speed like that!" Crunch said. It was finally over, not only the world was saved but the entire universe was saved from Polygon Man. Peace had returned once again.

_**Later...**_

After the battle, everyone was returning back to their home dimensions. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser returned back to their home and put Master Hand in a special prison that make sure he would never escape.

" Alright Sonic, Sheila said. " You guys can go in." The group did and before Sonic went in, he said, Well Crash and Spyro, it was nice meeting you guys and if something else comes up, call me alright?"

" Sure thing," Spyro said while Crash gave a thumbs up. After Sonic left, NightShade returned to his world and thanked the heros before he left. After that, Sheila returned to her dimension then only Crash, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Cynder and Shade were the only ones left.

" Well, it was nice fighting along side with you guys," Shade said. " Hope we see each other again soon."

" Farewell Shade," Spyro said, before pressing the button. " Until next time." Shade waved to everyone, not wanting to cry more then she left." See you next time Crash, Coco and Crunch!"

" It was nice working together again," Cynder said.

" Bye! see you soon! Coco said. As they were about to return home, a voice cried, " Wait! They turned and saw it was BlackHood, who still had cuts and scratches all over his body. " Would you let me come along with you?"

" What?! Are you crazy?! Weren't you trying to kill us before and now you're asking if you can come along with us?!" Coco said.

" Sure, come on," Crunch said. Coco turned to her big brother and was shocked to hear this from him.

" Crunch, are you crazy?" Coco said.

" Maybe he's changed Coco," The bandicoot said. " At least give another chance."

" Huuhh, fine come on," Coco said.

" Thank you," BlackHood said. After that they returned home but somewhere where Polygon Man was, Sythe had appeared. He grabbed a tiny crystal and absorbed it then he began to have have a flaming purple.

" Yes, I am invincible!" He cried.

**_THE END_**

**_Hope you love the story and before I leave I would like to explain this is an in between story of what happens during the 1 year timeline and here is a list to show you_**

**_Crash and Spyro CD - Main Story_**

**_The Big Trio - In Between Story_**

**_Crash and Spyro CD II - Main Story (SPOILER ALERT!)_**

**_Well, farewell and leave a review!_**


End file.
